Paul and Company (1988 film)
Paul and Company is a 1988 American animated comedy-drama film produced by Michael Shires Animation Studios and released on March 18, 1988 by Michael Shires Pictures. The 28th film in the Michael Shires Animated Classics series, the film is inspired by the classic Charles Dickens' novel Oliver Twist, which has been adapted many other times for the screen. The film tells the story of Paul (the film's counterpart of Oliver Twist), a homeless kitten who joins a gang of dogs to survive on the 1980s New York City streets. Among other changes, the setting of the film was relocated from London to New York City, Fagin (renamed Faggot in this version)'s gang is made up of dogs, and Sykes (renamed Strikes in this version) is a loan shark. It also marked the start of the era known as the Shires Renaissance. Voice Cast: *Billy West as Paul the Kitten: A cute orange kitten who is looking for a home. *Robin Williams as Wallace the Dog: The carefree leader of Faggot's dogs and Paul's first acquaintance and eventual best friend, and bodyguard. He is the object of Sally's affection. This remains Robin Williams' only foray into acting. *Wallace Shawn as Ted the Chihuahua: A tiny Chihuahua full of passion and slight anger issues. *Patrick Pinney as Ernest the Great Dane: A gray Great Dane and a member of Faggot's gang. He is named ironically as he is not particularly bright. *Frank Oz as Frank the Bulldog: A bulldog with a British accent in Faggot's gang with a love of theatre. *Maggie Roswell as Sally: A Saluki and the only female dog in Faggot's gang. She is street-wise and takes Paul under her wing. *Charlie Adler as Faggot: A petty thief and a poor man on his bad side, but in truth, he is good natured and polite most of the time. *Alan Oppenheimer and John Stephenson as Roger and Duncan respectively: Strikes's vicious Doberman Pinschers with an Italian accent. They have a hostile history with Faggot's pets. Roger wears a red collar and Duncan wears one that is blue. *Kevin Spacey as Strikes: An evil loan shark and shipyard agent who carries a gun. *Sandra Kerr as Penny Patterson: A kind, rich girl who takes care of Paul. *Bob Hope as Waltham: The Patterson family's bumbling but loyal butler. *Tress MacNeille as Juliet: The Patterson family's show-winning poodle; vain and spoiled, she becomes jealous of Paul but eventually accepts him and Faggot's gang. She is the object of Ted's affection. *Jim Carrey as Old Larry the hot dog guy. Trivia: *This was the first Shires film with live-action and animation. *The first Michael Shires animated theatrical feature to receive a PG-13 rating. *''Paul and Company'' first return classic Shires SFX. This included some sounds such as the then fifty-year-old Castle thunder and the classic Boofy holler. Release The film was released on March 18, 1988. Category:1988 Category:1988 films Category:Animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Films produced by James Phillipson Category:Films directed by James Phillipson Category:Films produced by Andy Gavin Category:Films produced by Jason Rubin Category:Screenplays by James Mangfold Category:Screenplays by Tim Shires Category:Screenplays by James Cox Category:Film scores by Randy Edelman Category:Michael Shires films Category:Shires Animation Studios Category:Michael Shires Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:PG-13 Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:PG-13 Films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Films written by John Musker Category:Films written by Ron Clements Category:Films written by Virgil Geopper Category:Films written by George Get Category:Films written by Kevin Rogers Category:Films written by Vance Gerry Category:Films written by Joe Ranft Category:Films written by Robert Taylor Category:Films written by Boyd Kirkland Category:Films written by Keith Tucker Category:Films written by Frank Paur Category:Films written by Glen Lovett Category:Films written by Roger Allen Category:Films written by Sarah Shires Category:Films written by Paul Younder Category:Alternate Reality